


Looking for Answers.

by nomedarte



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Coping, Gen, Spoilers, dealing with death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomedarte/pseuds/nomedarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce trying to cope with death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Answers.

"If you could change anything about your life what would you change?"

Somebody at one of Bruce's parties asked him that question once, early in his life and his Mission. It was so weird and out of context, and he wasn't sure at the time. He had answered with something witty that he can’t be bothered to remember.

Now though. Now he knew.

 He would change the fact that his sons had died. It had nearly destroyed him when he had lost Jason to the Joker and he had needed so much help to get his head back in a place where he could function.

He didn't know what he was going to do this time. He already went through this once. Doing it again…

Even though death was, oddly, rarely permanent in this world and Jason had proven that. Jason was also proof that death changed you and Damian had been so young.  

And Bruce had been trying so much to be better for him because he hadn't been for his older sons. He was trying to change for him and Bruce didn't know what he was going to do except keep working. It's the only way he knew how to cope.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read the issue yet but I don't really think that matters but you know if they did/do something in that or in Batman&Robin that changes this later then it's suddenly an AU. I love how that works. Also Dust in the Wind came on as I finished this.


End file.
